Orange Plushie
by YellowMischief
Summary: Rin is out and she forgot -actually she didn't know where it is- her beloved precious orange plushie! What will happen if a certain someone who is bored and missing Rin at the moment do when he sees it? Rated T Warning: contains little fluff and little sexual mentions BUT DO NOT WORRY BECAUSE IT'S SAFE AT ALL! Len x Rin ONE-SHOT!


**Hello guys! I'm here to post a one-shot that I made recently (and by recently, I MADE IT JUST A MINUTE AGO! AND I FINISHED IT IN A FEW MINUTES! OMG!) So yeah... anyways, about my other story (Loving the Opposite Side), I'm not discontinuing it, but I'm putting in on hold, since the chapters (which is A OT OF CHAPTERS) are missing. Since lots of it is lost (including the chapters I already posted), I can't remember the exact plot now. But do not worry! I will continue working on it! But you have to wait, since it'll take a while. Thank you guys :)**

**Now into the story! Enjoy!**

**Warning: contains (unfortunately) little fluff :( and a bit of sexual mentions (but when I was writing this, I want to add MOAR, but I can't since it'll be a trouble if my parents find out...)**

**Disclaimer: NO, and nah. I won't say it, you know now...**

* * *

"Len!~" I turned to look at the feminine voice who called me. Her name is Rin, and I tell you something that no one knows: I have a huge crush on her. I'm a bit obsessive when it comes to her. There's one more thing that I have to tell you. My room –which is next to Rin's—are full of Rin's pictures and posters. I also have a rag and pillows that have Rin's face on it. You might hear some complains from Rin that some of her items and clothes are missing and you know where exactly where it went. No one has really entered my room, so no one knew about my obsession with Rin. Though upsetting, I'll admit that I've never entered Rin's room yet, so I only steal those things that are outside her room.

"What is it?" I asked as I raised a brow. She smiled at me, before saying what's on her mind.

"Did you see my orange plushie? I can't find it in my room." Rin asked as she looked at me with worried eyes. I shook my head no. This is the only time –and I'll tell you, I didn't abduct it!—that Rin is missing something that I didn't stole. She then smiled at me before looking at the door. She looked again at me and sighed.

"I'll be going then, I'll be at Teto's house, okay? Oh, and Miku is still sleeping in her room. Once she wakes up, please tell her to come to Teto's. Bye Len!" She waved at me before closing the glossy wooden door. I frowned. Why didn't she tell me earlier that she's living? I should've tied her in her room while she was sleeping.

'No Len! You can't do that! The last thing you need is Rin getting mad at you!' I shook my head and focused my attention to the television. It's been a few minutes since Rin left, and I'm getting bored already! Rin, please come home! I tried shifting so that I can get comfortable and to lose my boredom, but to no avail, failed. I groaned loudly, not caring about the sleeping twin-tailed girl upstairs.

My hand landed on something soft and squishy. I looked to my left, and saw Rin's orange plushie that she named Lenorange. I smiled when I remembered the day I gave this to her and I was so happy when she named it after me. I won the plushie in a claw machine and gave it to her, only so I can steal it someday when there's enough Rin's essence in it.

I grabbed it and looked at it. I squished it with my two hands before hugging it. Damn, this plushie is so soft I'm going to die. But my boredom died before me and I was able to focus on watching. I lowered my head as I watch intensely. As I take a breath, I can smell Rin. I turned around and looked at the door, but no Rin is found. I turned back into watching, but then Rin's scent came back, distracting me from watching the show carefully. I looked at the plushie and sniffed it. I take not even a second before I drool. This thing is ripe, so I can pluck it now and put it in my room. Unlike the things I steal from Rin –except the clothes—this one smells strongly like Rin! I sniffed it like it was some drug that is causing me to have euphoria. I'm so busy at sniffing it that some of my drool is now coating some parts of the plushie's surface. I feel my friend down there get hard, causing me to sniff it more. Hey! Call me a creep or a weirdo, but this Rin's smell I'm talking about!

I hear faint footsteps, but my mind chose to ignore it and continued on what I'm doing. Rin's essence is driving me crazy! If her smell became a drug, I'd be dead now from drug overdose!

"Weirdo. Creep. Pervert. Lewd. Ew, Len! What the hell?!" I hear a familiar high pitch voice. I stopped and turned around and saw Miku who is eyeing me intently. I quickly turned my head to the television, acting as if nothing happened earlier. She walked in front of me and blocked the television as she eyed me suspiciously. I looked at her, my eyes are twitching and my body is shaking, but not really noticeable.

Miku looked at me from head to toe, before looking up to look at the certain hardened spot. She then looked at the plushie that I'm hugging before opening her mouth to say something.

"You do realize that it is Rin's beloved plushie that you're humping and sniffing, right?" I gulped. I did nothing but looked at her, feeling scared.

"Nevermind, I saw it. That's gross. I won't tell Rin, so good luck with that." She left and went to the kitchen. I sighed, relieved. I was about to go back to my business, since I found the courage to ignore Miku if she is going to tell me that doing this is gross when the door slam opened. I jumped, causing me to throw the plushie forward and fortunately, it landed perfectly on the coffee table. Rin went inside and stopped when she saw the plushie on the table.

"Oh god, Len! You found it! Thank you! Thank you!" She said while hugging me. She caught me off-guard when she hugged me but what shocked me the most is that she kissed me on the lips. ON THE LIPS! I stared at her then looked down to hide my blushing cheeks. I can see Miku on the doorway of the kitchen, glaring at me and throwing me a disgusted look, since she also like Rin and of course, I'm not letting her take Rin away from me. I smiled and told her it was nothing. She giggled and jumped in the sofa then put her head on my lap and closed her eyes.

"Can I sleep here?" She opened her eyes as she waits for my answer, I only nod since I'm blushing like crazy here, since I can't find the courage to say yes. She then smiled and closed her eyes and hummed softly.

"What happened with Teto?" I asked.

"Teto caught a cold, so I only stayed there for a while. We planned to have some kind of mini party but oh well, there's nothing we could do." She continued humming and I only smiled. After a few –maybe ten or fifteen, I guess—minutes, she fell asleep. I moved her out of my lap and stood up. I scooped Rin and carried her in bridal style and went upstairs to her room. This will also be the first time I'll enter Rin's room, so I'm excited. When I opened the door, I was shocked that there's lot of pictures glued on her wall. And those pictures are all me in it! I smirked and laid Rin in her bed. I grabbed a chair and sat on it. I looked at Rin's sleeping face, smiling when her lips formed a smile.

"I love you, Len." She murmured in her sleep. I chuckled and kissed Rin on her cheek then her forehead before putting my head on the edge of her bed, feeling sleepy.

"I love you too, Rin." I said before darkness pulled me into sleep.

* * *

**So that's all :D Did you like it? Please review and tell me if it's good or not. I accept constructive criticism!**

**I'll probably write more and I'm also writing a new story, so I'll be back :D NO WORRIES!**

**YOU BLOODY GIT, YOU SHOULD TELL ME IF MY WORK IS UGLY OR I'LL BLOODY KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!**

**Just kidding, haha!**

**Good day :D**


End file.
